Awai Kaze
by Orenji Yume
Summary: A FuuFerio one-shot songfic. Pls R&R!


_Awai Kaze by Orenji Yume___

A Fuu/Ferio one-shot songfic

**SPOILERS - This songfic takes place during the second series, though I twisted it a bit. A short songfic. It's basically concentrating on Fuu's thoughts on Ferio. Translation of the song lyrics is below the Romaji lyrics. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy! **

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP does. And I do not own the song (Awai Kaze; Faint Breeze is a Fuu song, lyrics and translations taken from animelyrics . com).**

"Tokyo Tower is...such a memorable place for us..."

'Ferio...' Walking down the path, Fuu headed towards her destination to meet her two friends. 'Why is it...I'm thinking more of Ferio...rather than of the tragedy and pain the befallen us? This...' Staring above her, Fuu thought she had just seen Ferio. Shaking her head, she quickened her pace. 'I don't wish to be late...'

an ata wo shitta hi kara kono mune no naka wo  
awai kaze, setsunage ni fuki tsuzuketeru  
namida ga fui ni kobore aitakunattari  
tsunoru yume tokimekase atsuku naru no  
machi no keshiki ga marude chigau kore ga koi na no?  
hitomi, mitsumete yasashiku tsugetai

Because I knew from that day that you were in my heart,  
Faint breeze, painfully keep blowing  
Tears suddenly overflow when you aren't here  
The shared dream makes my heart flutter, and I become hot  
The street looks completely different--Can this be love?  
Eyes, gently tell me what I'm gazing at

Upon reaching Tokyo Tower, her eyes fell onto Hikaru and Umi. 'They are always so sad...always trying to cover up their feelings...and I...' Once Hikaru mentioned Cephiro, Fuu's thoughts were on Ferio. Occasionally she addressed them, until Hikaru clenched her fists so tightly, blood spilled.

Taking out a handkerchief, Fuu comforted Hikaru. 'We caused a tragedy to happen...now, I wonder how things are in Cephiro...' Once again, that familiar face entered her mind. 'What is wrong with me?' She tried to order herself to stop thinking about him. 'But...I do wonder...how is he?'

suki desu. dare yori zutto  
kokoro ubatta anata wo  
suki desu. soshite watashi no  
kokoro mitsukete kuretara...

I love you. From someone whose  
Heart was taken by you  
I love you. And now my  
Heart has found this out...

'When I got back...I couldn't find that ring he gave me...' Fuu stared in front of her, a bit dazed. 'Yes...I looked all over but I couldn't find it...I wonder...' She felt in her pocket. 'Did it return to him?' Clasping her hands together, Fuu thought. 'If only it didn't...maybe I won't think about him so much or...' She looked at Hikaru and Umi. 'I would only think of him more...'

nemurenu yoru no naka wo hitori samayoeba  
awai kaze, setsunage ni kokoro yurasu  
kazoeru hodo monai anata no omoidetachi wo  
watashi, nandomo nandomo omotta...

In a sleepless night, I wandered alone  
faint breeze, as my heart painfully trembled  
I count my innumerable memories of you  
That I, so many times, so many times, remembered...

Suddenly, a bright light filled everywhere. 'Could this be...?' As Fuu felt herself disappearing, as she slowly saw no more of Tokyo Tower, and as she felt her heart lightening, her mind could only think of one word. 'Ferio..'

When she opened her eyes, she saw black skies, lightning, and heard the occasional thunder. 'This place...is it Cephiro...? But-'

Landing on something, Fuu blinked as she saw Fyula. 'Then this confirms it all...this is Cephiro after all! But...'

suki desu. eien sae mo  
tookunai hodo an ata wo  
suki desu. soshite watashi wo  
itsuka saratte kuretara...

I love you. Even to forever  
No matter how far away you are  
I love you. And now I  
Will one day be taken by you...

Jerking his head up, Ferio thought that he had sensed something. Gazing around the room, Ferio saw no one else besides him, and then he relaxed. Just then, news came to him from Clef that the Magic Knights have arrived. 'What...?' Looking outside, he tried to catch any sight of them, but failed to do so. 'Fuu...' And then he started down the corridor, as he headed to where he would meet them, as his title as a Prince.

suki desu. dare yori zutto  
kokoro ubatt a anata wo  
suki desu. soshite watashi no  
kokoro mitsukete kuretara...  
suki desu.

I love you. From someone whose  
Heart was taken by you  
I love you. And now my  
Heart has found this out...  
I love you.

As they neared the castle, Fuu caught sight of Presea. Gazing down at the crack-up land, Fuu wondered where Ferio could be. 'I may not be able to see him after all...no, I mustn't think like that...' Smiling at Presea, a thought slid into Fuu's mind. 'I'll see him...soon...maybe sooner than I think...'

_END_


End file.
